


Bound

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abduction, non-consensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Jackie's a little... tied up at the moment.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. My persistence has paid off. Have another goretober extra at… 3 AM.

The first thing that passed through Jackie’s clouded mind was that everything felt fuzzy. He was so drowsy he was sure he had dozed off once or twice before finally managing to pry his droopy eyelids open and stay awake and semi coherent. Once he succeeded in staying awake, he vaguely noticed his thoughts moving alarmingly slow, yet they moved so slow that his alarm took several minutes to sink in fully. 

He attempted to wiggle, trying to maneuver his arms from behind his back but his limbs were leaden, leading him to give up easily. His mouth felt like it had been shoved full of cotton, tongue heavy and limp with his throat dry and scratchy.

Jackie couldn’t help but be scared. His head hurt, vision swaying and dancing as he remained still, whining weakly around the old rag shoved in his mouth, duct tape containing most the noise. Stomach churning violently, he was worried he’d throw up. The gag would only force him to either swallow it or choke to death on it. Choking to death on his own vomit seemed like a humiliating way to die. He hoped to retain at least some of his dignity when he eventually did kick the bucket. But today was not the day that would happen. He wouldn’t allow it.

From what little observation he could do with a blindfold tied tight around his eyes, he knew he was tied up. Rope was wrapped bruisingly tight around his wrists and then around the center of his forearms. His biceps were pinned to the sides of his chest. He was bound by his ankles and then another coil of rope had been tied around the middle of his thighs.

Christ on a  _bike_  this was a little bit overkill, wasn’t it?

Jackie wasn’t sure how he got in this situation in the first place. Trying to trace his steps back made his head pound painfully, muddled mind getting more twisted and distorted the further he tried to remember. Hadn’t he been at home? No… patrol?

He swallowed past the gag, attempting to force the bile rising up in his throat back down. Letting his eyes slip shut briefly and furrowing his brow, he tried to think. There  _had_  to be a way out of this mess.

Wiggling would do nothing—even if he got his hands free, how would he untie the rest of the rope around his arms? The knot for the rope around his forearms was on the top of his right arm and the one around his biceps was centered in the middle of his back. And Jackie was a hundred percent sure the knots on these ropes were tied tight and well.

 _Shit._  What to do, what to do… He could feel the frustration welling up inside him, setting in his jaw and neck. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he shifted, his utility belt scraping against the cold cement—

He froze. It was a long shot but if it was still there and he could manage to reach it…

He began to shift slowly only to freeze again when something slammed against the wall somewhere ahead of him. Flinching hard, nausea hit him like a truck and he gagged.

“Mmm… good to see you awake finally,” a familiar voice hummed. “I was concerned I had used too much anesthetic. That would’ve been unfortunate.” The voice was smooth, lacking emotion.

The hero tensed up. It… it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be him. He died. Jackie would know since since it had been his fault. He’s worried, stressed, carried guilt on his shoulders, and had nightmares about that night. Yet…

“Yes, I’m sure you’re surprised to find out I’m alive… though that bullet screwed with my arm… put me out of commission for a while.”

Peachy. Now Jackie really wished he was dead. 

The footsteps made Jackie’s head hurt, the sound echoing in his ears. A hand landed on the underside of his chin, causing him to flinch back.

“You’ll make a lovely doll,” The Doll Maker said softly, tilting Jackie’s head back and to the side.

His skin crawled at the words and he squirmed uncomfortably in the other’s grip. His hood was pulled down and the collar of his suit tugged aside, something sharp pricking the vein in his neck. Jackie wriggled in panic, wheezing breaths shaking his frame.

 _Fuck_  he was in so much trouble.


End file.
